Not So Strong
by newsieflip88
Summary: Just a small fic showing Robin's more vulnerable side. Set post season 2. Plus, some good Robin/Much moments. As always, read and tell me what you think.


This is a fic trying to show the other side of Robin Hood that we barely get to see. A vulnerable side of Robin. It also has some sweet moments between Robin and Much so hope you enjoy!

- takes place at Locksley Manor/ post season 2

"You wouldn't kill me." Guy taunted, his features foolish and confident but his eyes brimmed with fear. "Besides, How would that look. Robin Hood savagely kills Sir Guy of Gisbourne. The people's hero, a murderer? Doubt they'll take to kindly to that. And what a shame it would be tainting your squeaky clean reputation." Guy finished, pulling himself into a sitting position and arrogantly smirking at the man whom he had stolen everything from.

"Don't tempt me." Robin warned, pushing his arrow hard into Guy's chest and forcing him back onto the floor.

"Come now Robin, Let's stop this pretending" Guy patronized, as if speaking to a child. "I know you. I know all about you. Things you dare not speak about, not even to your beloved gang. Not even to your beloved ... Marian" Guy continued with a triumphant grin knowing he had struck a nerve. At the mention of Marian's name all Robin's muscles tensed and his fingers tightened dangerously around the Saracen bow. "I've always known your feelings for her, Hood. Childish and misguided as they were. But your just a boy. A lonely, frightened, naive little boy." Robin's face was now twisted with a mixture of pain and uncontrollable anger. His whole body was shaking with emotion but somehow the bow and arrow remained steadily pointed at Gisbourne's chest, right where his heart lie.

"I've come back a stronger, more passionate man. The Holy Land ..."

"Huh, The Holy Land" Gisbourne scoffed. "The Holy Land has done nothing but turned you into a boy who has seen too many murders and now hides from death. You cannot kill because you are weak, Robin." Surprised at hearing his first name, Robin looked down into the cold, unforgiving eyes of his enemy. "You're a coward. No more than a common thief. The people love you yet they do not know the real you. So, go ahead Robin. Kill me. I know you can do it." Tears began to form in Robin's eyes as he stretched his bow to it's breaking point. "Prove to me that you are not the scared little child I've heard so much about.

"Shut up" Robin yelled as salty tears began to roll down his cheeks and moisten his trembling lips.

"Come on Robin. Kill me like you killed all those innocent Saracens." Guy continued, his grin had now become a sneer and those dark eyes bore holes into Robin's soul.

Robin didn't say anything for fear of losing all possible control he had left. Flashbacks of the Holy Land began to circulate inside his head. Flashbacks so horrid they had frequently caused endless hours of nightmares. And so far any talk of the horrors he had faced in the Holy Land had been dismissed with a wave of the hand, but Gisbourne had brought those terrifying memories back so vividly that Robin could do nothing but keep Gisbourne at the mercy of his arrow.

"Do it, Robin"

And those last three words had. Robin let go of the arrow.

"No Master, No!!" Much yelled as he bolted up the stairs and pummeled Robin to the floor.

Everything happened so fast. One moment Robin held Gisbourne's life in the palm of his hand and the next he was struggling against Much with Gisbourne lying only a few feet away, the arrow imbedded deeply into his shoulder.

"Will, Djaq" Much ordered over his shoulder "do what you can. We cannot let Gisbourne die." But his commands were in vain seeing that both Will and Djaq were at his side, Djaq already pulling a small wooden vile out of her cloak and Will removing Gisbourne's leather jacket and ripping the sleeve off his shirt, giving her better access to the wound.

Robin continued to fight with Much pushing away the hands that were trying to comfort him. "I should have done it." Robin cursed. "Gisbourne was right. I cannot kill. Not even the man who has taken everything from me." Robin yelled, not knowing whether he was more angry at himself or Gisbourne. "He's stolen everything. My home, My people, My Mar..." And then he could no longer speak. His legs curled up into his body and his hands shook while tears streamed down his face and landed onto the arms that pulled him close.

"Look at me. Robin, Look at me." Much said holding his leader gently to his chest and brushing his bangs out of his bloodshot eyes. Now, all the outlaws were watching this exchange between Much and Robin. They had never seen their leader like this, in such pain. Robin was always so strong and the only reason most of these men could face the life they had chosen day after day. Now, to see him hugging his knees and crying like a child broke all their hearts. None of them had ever known the terrors he had to hide. And none of them could ever possibly imagine. None but Much.

"Robin" Much pleaded again but when Robin refused to look up Much grabbed hold of his chin and forced their gazes to meet. Looking into Robin's face, Much saw all his suffering locked behind Robin's eyes and felt a tear leak down his own betraying eye. Still he kept a brave face for his leader.

"Robin, you are not weak. Do you understand me?" Much said forcefully, as if he could not drive the point home enough. "You are the strongest, toughest, most goodliest person I know. Robin, please, we need you. Because without you there would be no us." He gestured, pointing to the rest of the gang. And suddenly, as if no one else were in the room and Robin was the only one that mattered, Much cupped Robin's face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes as if trying to read into the depths of his heart.

"The things we faced in the Holy Land, we faced them together" Much started in a whisper. "And the things we face here, here in Nottingham, we still face together. I have never left you Robin. I love you like my own brother. Things will get better for use both, I promise. Please Robin."

Robin's breathing began to steady and soon the tears dried from his eyes but Much did not let go of his face. Not until Robin nodded that he was alright did Much finally let go and cradle his own head in his hands.

And then as if nothing had happened, Robin stood and looking down at Gisbourne who, thanks to Djaq's remedy, looked ghostly white yet still alive hopped out the window onto the ledge of his house nodding for his gang to follow. Will and Djaq collected all of their viles and tubes and, with empathetic looks, quickly ran past Robin out into the night, Little John left his guard by the door and also jumped out the window hitting the ground with a dull thud. And finally Allan followed suit, patting Robin on the back before jumping from the ledge. Robin then walked over to where Much was still sitting on the floor and extended a hand.

"Much" Robin explained, "I'm sorry. You understand better than anyone. It's just..."

"I know" Much interrupted, taking hold of Robin's outstretched hand. "Just promise me something, alright."

"Anything, my friend."

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Much half laughed, half cried.

"I promise"

And together they hopped down from the ledge and ran into the night, back to camp.

Forever the people's hero.


End file.
